The Sailor
Chapter I - Leaving Europe I was only 14 when i had to leave the place i was most wanted. The night of August 5 it was the worst night of my life.. The king had made us leave the country or beheaded. A group of about 25 people were put on a ship and sent out to nowhere. I was a tall young man.. about 6"1 or 6"2. Our Captain had of been 76 years old. But the wisest man Ever. They called him Boot for the size 15 boots he wore. He didn't know much of the Caribbean at all but he knew we'd find luck. He had been sent to drive over 80 ships and sunk only 1. He was the only surviver out of 100. Carrying important people like the FORMER governer.. We had been sailing for months. He had teached me how to use weapons and most importantly, how to sail. We arrived in Padres Del Fuego a land now being discovered deaper and deaper. We unpacked cargo crates and people started to walk closer to its biggest sight the Volcano. I look from one area to another and said... This is not a Home. We had gotten warned that the EITC were about to attack any moment. i had signed up to be in the Group defending Padres. When the EITC came... it was horror. They had destroyed the land. And the island Rebuilt. We were heartrenched. Our Leader had gathered all that was left of the Defense Army. He said he would not be seen again. He told us to go somewhere else and leave Padres Forever. As the captain of the Ship to Padres next to me, he stared into my eyes looking like what he said was true.. And litle did i know it was Chapter II - New Life As i didn't know much about El Caribe so did not many people in the island. Most people that had traveled from Spain and England were glad just to be alive from the harsh trip. So i set out thinking where to go. I was a tough sailor and with me and The captain and 4 others it would be ok. We set off in March, we had sailed for only days until reaching a Small Spain island. We couldn't believe the Army being assembeled. We thought we had traveled all the way back!. We were told to meet the Commander. This man simply was in a battle between Drunk pirate and Drunk Pirate. If i were to die in this Army it would be becuase of a Pathetic order from a Drunk Commander of a "Spanish" Army. Little did we know he was not that Drunk.. just a little messed up Everything we thought of spain was a lie! he would say. Thinking he was just a Canteen boy sitting in a Bunk bed of a Army ship. I had decided to join the Army. When i first heard of our Objective i knew this was the day i would never again be on land. My Captain and leader Boot was not feel like joining, obviously he was in poor Condition, when we were walked around the island he fainted. We had to rush him to a medical fort. They said he would be ok.. but it would take a while. I left that island that day looking over my shoulder to the Wave of Avarica, when i looked back i never saw his face again Chapter III - Spaniard The ship and crew i was given was nothing to brag about. They were common or crude. They worked hard but it didn't look like they were putting much damage on the first couple of Targets we had. When we arrived at the Spain island again to port i had gotten a newsletter about the ship i sunk and the French family that was killed. And i heard that it was all my Fault and that the French had full charge after me. I rushed to Boot, when i was in sight of the Medical Fort. l first, i felt like an Idiot. I was going to tell a weary old 76 year old man that French Sailors had full charge on me I went back to my ship. My crew members told me the French wanted to see me. I nearly said no.. But i had to do it. When i got their i knew it was a trick. The French set up a chair for me, sat me down. And then they cuffed me... I had a long chat with the Prince of France. He went up to me and said i was a cowered into my ears. Then he stuck the dagger in my stomach. Everyone left, they uncuffed me and let security off my boat. It took me an hour to walk and when i got back to my ship everyone was murdered. I went Back to Avarica's Fortress island at 1 in the morning to fetch the Captain. Turns out he was alright. I was gonna get him and i Back to Padres and go undercover for the rest of our lives since France had my name Written on every paper on the Island. So we left with our Spanish Sailed shipped just me and Boot. it was just a 2 day voyage. When we spotted Padres we had a hardy laugh... Then we say the French sails. They knew we were coming. The French guarded the Island and knew we were ready to set port. We looked closer and we saw the town being invaded. We quickly go to action. We put ammo in all 20 cannons, shot them... and 2 of the 3 ships were down and just sinking. We got closer when Gunshots hit the sails and the Deck. When we got the other Ship down it was time to get out the swords, luckily with the help from Local pirates we were able to get help. We were able to Capture a French man named Leonardo. He said he was under the name of De Porc. We could hardly hear him say anything, obviously he was a Frenchman. Me And Boot settled in Padres for a couple of Days until we spotted a Spanish ship heading for the island. They captured us, brought us on the ship.. And then they pointed guns at us Chapter IV - Death & Betrayal They pointed guns at both Me and boot. They knew how good a sailor i was, and they just pointed at boot. Thats where i made the worst decision of my life. I said the wrong word. "Cowards!". Then in a blink of an eye, i saw and saw the bullet out of the gun, and it hit boot. The Spanish just looked at the pain he was in.. and Left. I had to help him fight the injury. He tried to hand me a piece of paper.. but then weakend and died. I got the paper out of his hands and it had said... "Free The Dead Man in The Cave Of Life... The 26th Of October". I didn't believe what was on the paper October was 7 months away. I had dragged his body to a barrel and kept it nearby. I had wore a big hat to keep over my head. When we reached the island they was word of a Big Voyage and my name was being said of Possibly Captains. Chapter V - Spanish Meeting It looked awkward that i was actually coming to this event since i was Captured and my Hero, and Leader was killed. I was just looking at the island when they were speaking about the French. "We will have to give it our Biggest and last shot". And it started from that phrase. Then someone screamed out my name. A lot was said and i ended up the captain by 1%. When i got on the ship it was cleary royal. A state of the art ship holding 95 soldiers. When we were sailing we saw a French ship ready to attack. In just 1 round of cannons, it had sank. Then 5 French ships appeared. And only 2 behind the Spanish. NorthEast of us was a pair of Island sized boulders. The 2 ships had taken care of some ships. But then the Marina - the Legendary ship sank both of them. Then it was just us and them. We were heading straight to the rocks and they were heading Northwest of us. We had to make a Quick move or else Chapter VI - The Battle We had to steer quick. Then i remembered how to make a quick steer. The ship fired and then i made a huge quick steer, slicing through the rocks and making a pivit move away from it. The cannons went nowhere and we did too. We were able to fire about 5 cannons through the rocks. The ship carried the Leader of France "Le Porc" who had fired a cannon. We had gotten real close to it. Then we grappeled. and swung over. We had kicked some in the face and defeated others. I had fighted with someone that looked like boot, defeated him then came a shocking broadsword from Le Porc. Who was a tall man. We had fought on the top railing of the top dock. We had faught around him swinging at a million mph. I had then struck a cut across his body bending on his knees then falling face flat on the ground. then about 6 soldiers came to attack me. I loaded a cannon then turned it towards them, i grapped a rope and went back over to Defend my ship. a French soldier was trying to rip of the steering wheel. I kicked him in the face and defeated him. I then looked around in the bottom deck to find any enemies. then i found the most Rarest cannon ammo ever. It was amazingly heavy I went on the top empty deck and then put the ammo in the Cannon. Only about 3 Spanish people were on that ship anymore and the were about to swing back, i fuzed the ammo up then ran from one side of the ship to the other, Then came a massive fire explostion that blew up the enitre ship. There were only 13 survivers. They all clapped for me. I had felt my face and found a big blood mark from the Battle With Le Porc. They had all clapped, but i walked back to my ship and sailed us back to safety Chapter VI - Specialty The King of Spain arrived at the island to give me my Crown as Fleet Admiral. But then i started to refuse thinking of the Nightmare on the ship with Boot. As i knew i would keep the barrel on the island. I had looked mad at the Leader of the Ship. He said he would do anything. We then walked away from the crowd who was busy worshiping the king. We went into a small storage shack where the Barrel was. I took boot out and we was amazed. There on his body was the Paper. He had questioned a bit about it. I opended up and said "i'll Take the crown if you help me do this" holding the Dead man's fortune paper up Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories